Multi-view displays have been described for example in the document DE 10 2010 035 626 A1. With a correct use of these screens, in each case one of a number of stereoscopic half-pictures which corresponds to the mentioned plurality is reproduced on the mentioned subsets of pixels, of which half-pictures in each case two which are reproduced on subsets with directly adjacent bands, supplement one another in pairs into a stereo-picture. In this manner, not only can an individual viewer, but also several viewers placed next to one another in front of the screen can in each case perceive a three-dimensionally appearing picture of the same scene. Moreover, a viewer can move in the lateral direction in front of the screen, without losing the three-dimensional impression. Indeed he will see the same scene from a perspective which changes according to his movement.
The disadvantage with conventional multi-view displays however is the fact that the viewer or each of the viewers may only see a 3D-picture of adequate quality, if he maintains a nominal viewing distance to the screen with his eyes, wherein this nominal viewing distance is set by the geometric characteristics of the screen. Otherwise, each eye of the viewer, specifically in different regions of the screen, sees contributions and to some extent overlaps of different half-pictures.